1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the detachable locking of a line which extends through the wall of a mast or some other area which encloses a line on a sailing boat of the kind in question as far as the manoeuvring point for the line, and which comprises a tension release device with a locking component with a manually actuated operating device capable of actuation causing it to move against a holding component, and a ferrule for the line arranged next to a lead-in for the line.
Lines are normally led out from masts and through other walls, behind the spaces of which lines are enclosed in a movable fashion, via holes or slotted fittings, after which they continue through tension release devices which are securely screwed to the outside of the masts, for example, and finally to a winch. The task of the tension release device is thus to lock the end of the rope in question so that it can be removed from the winch, after which the winch can be used for another line. This avoids the need to have a winch for each line. The tension release devices are also so arranged that they permit winching-in of the line, including in the locked position, although in this case with greater friction than in the fully open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously disclosed examples of such loaders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,948A; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,727A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,350A. All these previously disclosed tension release devices exhibit the primary disadvantage that they must be installed externally on masts or decks, which makes them bulky, and that sailors and sails and lines can become hooked fast, with the associated risk of damage, etc., being caused by the projecting handles and other component parts of the tension release device arranged in conjunction with them. In conjunction with this, the forces which act upon the tension release devices must be taken up only by the fixing screws that are screwed into the mast or the deck on the vessel in question, which can cause corrosion, eventually resulting in a weakened connection, and the fixing screws are subject to the risk of becoming corroded fast so that their removal is difficult.
This also means that a section of the line is present between the opening in the mast and the tension release device. This unprotected section is constantly exposed to sun, salt, weather and wind, which causes the line to be weakened in that particular section. The fact that this section is constantly under stress also exposes the line to being damaged more easily, for example if it is exposed to sharp objects on board. It also means that persons on board can be injured by it, for example as a result of becoming trapped.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems in a safe and effective manner.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the tension release device and the ferrule for the line are executed in the form of a common component.
The invention is described below as a preferred illustrative embodiment, in conjunction with which reference is made to the accompanying drawings, in which: